Teddy
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: A story about a unique love
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. I was feeling down and didn't know what to do with myself. Moving to the other side of the world probably isn't the smartest plan when you're a depressed individual, especially if you don't know anyone in the area. I had just gotten the phone call that crushed the little bit of hope I had left in me…he left. He left me. Now all I had was this broken heart, now in a million pieces, needing some mending. We had been together for 7 years, Jay and I. We were planning on getting married, I was sure he'd be popping the question soon…guess I was wrong. I was really wrong.

I needed to get out. I checked myself in the mirror of my flat before grabbing my purse and leaving. My eyes were swollen from the many tears I had cried. I needed the pain gone, and fast. One nice thing about being in London is that a pub is always right around the corner. I walked aimlessly to find a pub close enough, yet far enough away. I settled on a little dive bar three blocks away from where I was living. I sat down at the end of the bar, in a corner, hoping to hide myself from human contact. The only man I wanted to talk to me was the bartender. This plan was all working out, until a group of guys, in their 20's walked in. They were so loud; it was hard not to notice. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes. Please don't try to talk to me.

I was able to keep my silence for 20 minutes after they arrived. Then one of them began to approach me. He seemed much quieter than the rest. He was probably about 5'10". He was a bit chubby, like a teddy bear. His hair was bright orange, he was sporting a matching beard. His eyes were a piercing blue, prettier than any other I had ever seen. He had a birth mark by his eye and eyebrows that were see-through. He looked at me with a slight, awkward smile, and nodded his head in my direction. He then took an empty seat beside me. "Trying to hide?" He asked quietly. "Yes," I replied, sipping my drink. "Me too. I'm not much for the crowds. My mates always drag me out," He explained. I then realized he wasn't coming over to hit on me. He wanted to escape, just as I did.

After about an hour, I was almost too drunk to walk home, so I decided it was time to turn in for the night. The alcohol had given be courage so I looked up, "Hey, nice sitting in silence with ya. Hope you don't have to endure the pain much longer." I smiled a slight smile, as he looked up, returning the same smile. "Yeah, it was nice. Hope to see ya around." I smiled, then turned and exited. I walked home in the same silence I sat in the pub with, except now it seemed empty.

The next morning, the pain still wasn't gone. I figured it was time for some retail therapy. I went around to some shops that were surrounding my flat. My last stop before the liquor store was a record store. I went in and started browsing. I felt a presence to my left. I glanced over to see the man from last night looking at records next to me. I smiled, "Hey." He looked up, confused, "Oh! Hey." He smiled. His teeth were perfect. He had a beautiful smile. He was now wearing glasses. Man, he was so cute. "You're from the pub last night, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He rubbed his neck nervously, "I am. My name's Ed." His voice was soft. He had a british accent that was like music to my ears…for a second I wasn't thinking about Jay. "I'm Kelsey," I replied. "Nice to formally meet you," he said with a quiet chuckle. "You too," I replied.

We went back to looking at records. When it was time to check out, we were standing in line next to each other. "That's a wicked record!" He said, talking about the Eminem album I had. "Right? It's my favorite. I lost my copy on my move here from America, so I had to pick up a new one," I explained. He smiled, "You live in London?" I nodded, "Yep, I just moved here about 3 weeks ago." "Nice, nice. Do you have family here or something?" He asked, trying to learn more. "I don't actually. I just have always loved it here. I don't have any friends or family around here…just me." He smiled, "we should hang out some time, listen to some records or sit in silence drinking some alcohol. I mean, whichever." I laughed, "I'm actually about to go pick up a bottle then sit in my flat and listen to records and drink by myself if you want to join." His face brighten, "I'd love to."

We walked back to my place and put on a record. We began to drink and talk. I may have just met him, but I felt like I had known him my whole life. "So, why so alone?" He asked. I frowned, "I need to find myself, I guess. I just got broken up with after 7 years, I've never had many friends, and I need to be independent. I guess that's it. I'm just trying to find me." He nodded, "Yeah, I totally get it. I'm kind of in the same stage." We sat there in silence for a while. I started to feel myself becoming drunk. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be coherent, Teddy," I told him. "Teddy?" he said with a laugh. "Yeah, because you are a big teddy bear," I explained. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up on my couch, head pounding. The light was pouring in through the wall-sized window overlooking London, in my living room. I groaned and rolled over, searching for my phone. On my phone was a sticky note that said, "You probably won't remember this so I wanted to tell you I had a good time. Don't worry, you'll find yourself. Let's do this again soon. x Teddy" I smiled, remembering all that I could of the night before. I began to flush with embarrassment. _Shit, I can't believe I let myself get that drunk._ After reading the note, I decided to check my phone. 6 text messages and three missed calls. All of the calls and 5 of the texts were from my best friend. The 6th text was from Ed, or Teddy as I've now decided to call him, apparently. I decided to ignore the calls and texts from my best friend, Lucy. Instead I read Ed's and text him back

Hey, sorry to bother you. I think I left my hoodie in your kitchen and my bag from the record store. I was a bit tipsy when I left as well, hahah. Hope you're not feelin too shitty. Really enjoyed last night.

 _Yeah, they're both here. You can swing by and get them or I can bring them to you, whichever is easiest :) And yeah, I'm hanging a bit. But I'll be okay. How about you? By the way, absolutely mortified that I got so drunk. I'm so sorry. Just been going through a lot, which from the note I take it I filled you in on...yikes._

Hahaha, you're totally fine! It's nice to talk to someone once in a while. I enjoyed our night, I had fun. And can you drop them off by chance? I'm hung up with some work today. My apartment's on the corner of sixth and 3rd.

 _Yeah, I can swing by :) What time do you want me to?_

How's about 1:30?

 _Sounds good, I'll text you when I'm there._

See you then, thanks so much x

It's already noon, so I have to rush to get ready. I feel like I should make myself at least a little attractive since he's only seen me at my worst...hell, why do I care to impress anyone? I shower and dry my long, curly, blonde hair. I put on some make up and throw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of white vans and a black hoodie and I'm out the door. It's so hard to get used to driving in London after growing up in the states. The traffic is worse than it is back home, that's for sure. I'm running late, stuck in what you would think is rush hour, so I shoot Teddy a text.

 _Stuck in traffic. Be there soon x_

Take your time, no worries :) x

Finally! We're moving. I get to his apartment around 2. He's standing outside waiting. "Hey! Sorry, traffic was awful," I explain as I bring him his stuff. He laughs, "It's okay, I totally understand. It's like people here don't have a clue how to drive. It drives me mad." He takes the stuff from me and I give him a shy smile. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to."

He smiles back, "Thanks for bringing me my stuff."

"Oh, no problem. I guess I should let you get back to work," I say.

He frowns, "do you want to come in? Maybe have a cup of tea?"

I look around, not really sure what I'm looking for, then finally reply, "Yeah, sure. It can't hurt."

I follow Ed up the stairs and he opens the door into a beautiful foyer. There's a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In front of me is a large staircase, to the right I can go into the kitchen and to the left I can go into what looks like the living room. "Wow, is this your house?" I ask. He smiles, a proud smile, "yeah, tea?" I smile back, "Yes, please." I follow him to the right and into the kitchen, which is equally as beautiful as the entrance. He has a large kitchen, much bigger than I'd think one man needs. Off the kitchen is a long hallway with several doors. It also had a set of sliding glass doors that lead out to a gigantic backyard. I definitely didn't expect to see this in the middle of London.

I sat down at the breakfast bar as Ed made our tea. He handed me mine then asked if I wanted to sit in the backyard and drink it. Since it was actually nice out today, we decided to. We walked through the glass doors and onto a deck. The deck overlooked a massive pool, with a waterfall and hot tub attached. There was still lots of room to run around even with the massive pool. _Dang, what does this guy do for a living?_

We sipped our tea in silence for a while. "So, what are you doing for work since you just moved here?" Ed asked. I smiled, "I'm a make up artist. I am currently working at a salon, I have a booth. I'm saving up to open my own studio," I explain. He grins, "that's amazing. I'm sure you're very talented." I haven't been wearing make up any of the times I've seen him, so he's obviously just trying to be supportive. "Yeah, I try. What about you, what do you do?" He laughs, "the infamous question. I'm a musician. A singer song-writer." _This is embarrassing, I don't even know who he is and he's obviously famous._ "That's awesome," I say with a smile, trying to keep it cool. He gives an awkward laugh, "yeah, I like it. I'm currently on a break from touring. I bought this house about two years ago and this is the first time I'm really getting to stay in it for any amount of time. I'm writing and recording for my next album." _Would it be dumb to ask him what music he plays? No, of course not._

"What songs do you sing? Anything big? I'm sure I sound so stupid but I'm really unaware of who you are," I explain, embarrassed. He giggles, what a lovely sound, "It's totally fine, most don't have a name or face to the voice. I sing The A team, Thinking Out Loud, Don't." I feel my face turn read, "oooooooh, yeah, I know your music now that you say that. Don't is a solid jam." He smiles, "want a tour of the rest of the house?" He asks. I smile back, "Sure!"

We go back through the doors and down the hallway off the kitchen. He shows me four rooms: His studio, which is decent sized and fully equipped, a room where he keeps his guitars, a room where his plaques and awards are stored, and a room where he keeps sentimental things from touring, such as gifts from fans. "This is my musical hallway, basically," he explains, proudly. We go down another hallway, this one empty. It's small and leads to a longer hallway. This one also has four rooms off of it. The four rooms are all bedrooms, equipped with their own small bathrooms and closets, "These are some of the guest bedrooms," he explains. We finish going down that hallway and are in the living room. "Living room," he says, and we're back at the foyer. We walk up the massive stair case and into the room at the top of the stairs. Inside this room is books, a pool table, a fooseball table, and some gaming systems. "This room's more for my mates than myself," he laughs. We exit that room and take a left. There are three bedrooms up here. "For kids, probably. Might as well start preparing now," he says with a shrug. I smile at him. We walk back down the hallway and to the right of the stairs and into the last bedroom. It's massive with high ceilings, a california king size bed, and massive tv. "This is my room," he says with a huge grin. He shows me the bathroom, it has a huge tub, a massive shower, two sinks, and a toilet. We go to the other side of the room and there are two huge walk in closets. "I'm sure my future wife will love this," he says referring to the closet that's the size of my flat. Quickly he says, "Not that I have one lined up or anything, just saying, when I do meet someone." He gives me a shy smile, which I return.

"This place is incredible, Teddy," I say as we walk back downstairs. "Thanks, I've tried to make it as well equipped for a family as possible. I can't wait," he says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After we were done touring his house, we went back into the backyard to talk.

"So, you're a family man?" I asked. He smiled, "Yeah, I am. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. My life is all I've ever dreamed of. Next week I'm playing 3 sold out shows at Wembley, which is a huge deal. But I know there's more to life than work. And I'm excited for it. I'm excited to fall in love, get married, and have children." The passion in his voice when he talked about this was enough to send shivers down my spine. "That's awesome, Ed. It really is. Not many guys have that mentality," I said with a smile. He gave me a shy smile back and sipped his tea.

"What are you up to, tonight?" He asked, making conversation. I thought about it for a second. "Nothing, really. I'll probably go home, just chill." He nodded, "would you like to go out for dinner?" _Is he asking me on a date?_

"Yeah, sure, we can do dinner," I said with a smile, trying to be nonchalant when inside I was screaming. He smiled, "Perfect, how does say, 7, sound?" I smiled back, it would give me enough time to go home and get ready, "Sounds good to me." I got up and pushed in my chair and picked up my cup, Ed did the same. We walked back into his house, put our cups in the sink, then he walked me to the foyer. "Here, I'll walk you out," He said, opening the front door for me. "Thanks," I said, giving him a shy smile. We got to my car and stopped in front of it. "I'll pick you up at 7," he said, confirming our date. "I'll be ready," I said, flashing him one last smile. He put his arms out, initiating a hug. I stepped into it, putting my arms around his neck, his resting on my waist, my head against his chest. It was comfortable, it felt like home. We let go and he opened my car door for me, then helped me in. He stood on the sidewalk and watched as I drove off, I couldn't help but smile. This could be the start of something beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

When I walked in the door to my flat, I began to freak out. What do I wear tonight?! I decided to call my best friend Lucy.

Hello? Kelsey? Where have you been?!

 _Hey, Luc. I'm okay. I've just needed some time._

Well, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days. I've been worried sick! I've been calling and texting you on repeat!

 _Yes, I'm fine. I met this guy, I've been hanging out with him. That's why I'm calling actually…_

KELSEY JADE! You met a guy and you having been IGNORING me?! Are you SERIOUS?

 _Look, Luc. I'm sorry! I've just been going through stuff. But I'm trying to talk to you about it now! And it's important. And I need to do it quick. I have like two hours._

Okay, fine! What do you need?

 _I need advice on what to wear to dinner tonight. Like, I don't know if it's an actual date or not. So what do I wear?!_

Okay, first off, tell me about him and then we will go from there, okay?

 _Okay fair enough. I met him the other night at a pub. We sat in silence together for a couple of hours, trying to escape the crowd. The next day I ran into him at the record store and we ended up at my flat drinking and listening to music together. His name is Ed. He's super sweet. He's a ginger, really hot, british, bright blue eyes. Oh, he's a singer/songwriter. Famous, apparently. Embarrassing that I didn't know until I went to his house today. Which is massive and amazing. He's a family man. A complete gentleman. Like what even? Is this real life?_

Wait a second, he's famous?

 _Yes. Like really famous. He's the Thinking out loud guy._

Ed Sheeran?! You're going on a date with ED SHEERAN?

 _Erm…I guess so?_

Oh my gosh, Kelsey! What am I going to do with you?! Wear your black, fitted, t-shirt dress. Gold sandals, gold necklace. Curl your hair. Winged liner, nude lip, fierce contour. Black Michael Kors bag with studs. Send me a picture when you're ready. Tell me how the date goes afterwards.

 _Thank you, you're a life saver. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do._

By the time I was done with the interrogation process, I had about an hour and a half to get ready. I did just as Lucy said and ended up looking cute. I got done with five minutes to spare. My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer it and was greeted with a shy smile. "Hi, you ready?" I smiled back, "I am. Let me grab my purse." I grabbed my phone and keys, threw them in my purse, and shut the door behind me. Teddy opened the car door for me, "You look beautiful tonight." He said as I got into the car. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Thank you," I replied, shyly.

He walked over to the driver's seat and got in. When he started the car, Taylor Swift was playing. Now he started to blush and went to change it. "Don't. I love this song," I said, smiling at him. I started to sing along to All Too Well. "Do you like Taylor?" He asked. My face lit up, "like is an understatement. I love Taylor. I always have, she's incredible!" He smiled, "Yeah, I'm a big fan too." After about 15 minutes of driving we arrived at the restaurant. He came around to my side of the car and helped me out, taking my hand as we walked to the door. I looked down at my hand in his and smiled. His hand fit in mine like it was made just for me. When we got up to the front desk the lady took the name. "Reservations under Sheeran," Teddy said, with a polite smile, talking quietly. She led us to our table. It was quiet and secluded. "Sorry that it's so far from the outside world," he said, "I figured you'd want to enjoy a quiet meal, at least for the first date." _So this is a real date._ "I don't mind," I said, with a giggle.

We ordered our food and some wine and began to talk. "So, why did you choose London?" He asked. "I don't know. I've just always thought it was beautiful," I explained. "Do you plan on staying for good or just temporarily?" He said back. "I plan on staying. There's nothing for me anywhere else, now. I'm happy here and happiness is the only thing that really matters, ya know?" I explained. He smiled, "Yeah, that makes sense. You just got out of a long relationship, you said?" I frowned and sighed, "yeah, seven years." Ed's face turned serious, "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is." I gave him a little smile, "It's okay, I knew it was coming. We weren't right for each other, as much as we liked to think we were. I'm ready to move on. I need to be happy." This made his smile return, "Good, I'm glad you recognize that." "Yeah, so tell me about you, Mr. Big Shot. Why didn't you mention off the bat that you were a famous musician?" I asked, jokingly. He chuckled, "Well, I don't like to use that to my advantage. I'd rather have someone who likes me for me, ya know? Not just because I can play a guitar and sing sappy love songs." "Well, that's fair. I am still totally mortified that there was no face to the name in my mind and that I had no idea who you were," I confessed.

Teddy laughed again, "It was probably better that way. You might not have talked to me otherwise. I'm really glad you did." I smiled, "Me too." "Really?" He asked, quietly. "Really," I whispered back. After about two hours of just sitting in the restaurant talking, we decided to finally leave. We walked out hand in hand. When we got to the front door, we were swarmed with paparazzi. Ed sighed, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's okay," I whispered back, trying to reassure him. He put his head down, so I did as well. We helped me into the car, then quickly got in on the other side.

"I am so sorry, Kels," he said once he finally got in. I looked over at him and smiled, "Teddy, it's totally fine. It happens. You can't control it. I'm okay with it." He looked back over at me and smiled as he put his hand on my leg. "It's not usually this bad. I just don't want it to scare you off. It scares everyone off," he said. "It's not going to scare me off. It's fine. If spending time with you means I have to occasionally be swarmed by cameras, I'm totally okay with that." He laughed, "Okay, good, because I don't want this to be our last date. Want to come over for a bit?" I smiled, "I would love to."

We drove to his house while jamming to his incredible playlist. "You have the best date in music," I said. He smiled, smugly, "Thank you, thank you. I think it's pretty great." We both laughed. We walked into the foyer and he went straight to the kitchen. "Want some tea, wine, a beer?" He asked. I smiled, "Tea, please." He put on some water to boil, "sounds good." I took off my shoes and left my purse by the door, then went to sit at the breakfast bar. Teddy took a beer out of the fridge for himself, took a slug and then walked over to me. He sat down on the stool next to me while we waited. "You're so beautiful," he said with a shy smile. I flipped my hair and rolled my eyes, jokingly, "I know. I mean, thank you." He laughed and the stove went off. He finished my tea and handed it to me. "What do you want to do? A movie?" I smiled, "Yeah, sure." We walked to his living room and sat down. He walked over to his wall of DVD's. "Hm. What do you want to watch, love?" I sipped my tea and got cozy, I was a bit cold, so I hugged myself. "I don't know, surprise me." He noticed me hugging myself, "are you cold?" I nodded. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the room. He came back a minute later and threw a flannel at me, "here. Put this on." I did as he said. He put a movie in then sat down next to me. "Thanks," I said with a smile, pulling his flannel around me tighter. He smiled, "No problem."

He held his arm out, encouraging me to cuddle up to him, so I did. I positioned myself in the crook of his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. His hand rested on my waist. He decided to put in If I Stay. I looked up and smiled at him. "Don't make fun of me, I've been wanting to see it," he said with a smile. "I'm not making fun. It's a good movie."

Halfway through the movie, I could feel myself drifting. Ed's head was resting on top of mine. I was still cuddled up to him. I fell asleep on him. "Kels," he whispered, brushing my hair off my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the credits rolling. "Mmmm," I replied. Teddy giggled, "the movie's over, my love." I took a deep breath then sat up. "What time is it?" I whispered. "It's about 11:30," he said softly, playing with my hair. "I better get going, before I fall asleep again," I said. I had to work in the morning. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? You can crash here, if you want," he said. As tempting as it was, I knew I had to work. "I have to work in the morning, or I would," I explained. He frowned, "Alright, beautiful. I'll walk you out."

We walked to the foyer, where I picked up my shoes and purse, there was no use in putting them on. He walked me to my car. I threw my stuff on the passenger seat, then went to take off his flannel. "Keep it," he said, with a smile. I smiled back and he pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against his beating heart and listened for a moment. "Are you sure you can't stay?" He asked, quietly. I frowned, "Unfortunately, I have to be an adult tomorrow." He sighed, "Okay, okay. If you insist. When Can I see you again?" I got into the car, "Tomorrow, 6 o'clock?" He smiled, "Perfect. Just come over." I smiled, "Goodnight, Teddy." He smiled back, "Goodnight, Kels."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning at about 8:30, I had to be to work at 9. _Shit._ I checked my phone quickly. I had two text messages, one from Teddy, the other from Lucy.

Teddy: Good morning beautiful J I hope you have a great day at work. Can't wait to see you tonight x

 _Good morning, love. You too, see you at 6 x_

Lucy: UM HELLO, HOW WAS YOUR DATE?

 _It was good! Really good actually. Except when we got swarmed by paps. But I'm seeing him again tonight. I think he really likes me._

Can you blame him? You're hot.

 _Ha ha ha. If you will excuse me, I'm late for work._

Work was slow and I couldn't wait to leave and go see Teddy. When 5:30 rolled around, I couldn't get out the door soon enough. I quickly stopped at my house to grab some things, the headed to his house.

 _On my way, I'll pick up pizza_ _J_

A woman of my own heart. I'll see you soon, love.

When I got to his house, he was waiting at the door. He wrapped me into a hug. "Hello, beautiful." I smiled, "Hello!" I dropped my purse and shoes at the front door, then put the pizza on the kitchen counter and got us out some plates. Teddy sat down at the bar and smiled, as I got him pizza and a beer. "What?" I said. He shook his head, "Nothing. I just could used to this." I rolled my eyes, "Just eat your pizza." He laughed and took a bite. I sat down next to him and did the same. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked. He smiled, "A whole lot of nothing." I grinned, "good. I don't want to do anything." He laughed, "Do you want to play monopoly?" "Only if you want to lose," I replied. He shot me a look, "Oh, it's on." He ran up the stairs and I followed, laughing. We went into the game room, where he was setting it up.

"So, what does the winner get if they win?" I asked. Teddy shot me a smile, "the winner gets a kiss from the other person." I smiled, "bring it on." After about an hour of playing, I finally won. Teddy smiled at me and pushed the pieces off the board, then leaned over. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. Our first kiss. It was soft and gentle. He pulled away and smiled. I looked down and smiled. Then went in for a second one, which he smiled in the middle of. "Man, you're beautiful." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and kiss me." He did just that.

"Do you want to go watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure!" I said, I jumped up and ran to pick one out. He came into the living room and sat down on the couch. I put in Silver Linings Playbook and sat next to him, cuddling up like the night before. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love this movie," I said. He smiled, "me too."

We watched the film in silence, I actually made it through the whole thing. When it was over we talked. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Ed asked. I frowned, "Yeah, but not until 12:30." He smiled, "Stay with me." I was nervous about this, we'd only known each other for about a week. But it was comfortable. I was comfortable with Ed. "Okay, but I have to leave here by like 10:30." His face lit up, "okay that's fine." I smiled. "What's your schedule like for the next couple weeks?" He asked. I thought about it. Today was Thursday. "Tomorrow's 12:30-6:30, Saturday is 9-5, Sunday I have a wedding, so 8:30 until 11, then I'm off the following week, a mini-vacation, I guess. All the other girls are going to Australia for some convention so we closed the shop," I explained. He was quiet for a minute, "Will you come to my Wembley shows?" I smiled, "Yes! Of course." I knew this was a really big deal to him, I didn't know much about Wembley, so I didn't know why. But I was excited to support him. "Really?" He asked, with a huge grin. "Really," I replied, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Kels. It really means so much to me," he said with a smile.

He got up and picked a few movies off the shelf, "Shall we switch rooms?" I smiled, "we shall." He led me down the hallway to his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable," he said. I crawled into his big bed and cuddled under the blankets. He popped in a DVD. "I'm going to change into pajama's, do you want something else to wear?" he asked. I nodded. He went into his closet and threw me out a t shirt and a pair of his Calvin Klein boxers. "You can change in the bathroom, if you want." I went into his bathroom, slid off my jeans and on his boxers. I threw my shirt on top of my jeans, leaving a pile of my clothes on his bathroom floor, and slid on his t-shirt. I put my hair into a messy bun, then walked out. Ed was laying in his bed. He was wearing a pair of plaid pants, a white tee, and his glasses. I smiled and climbed in bed next to him, 8 mile was playing on the tv.

"This is one of my favorite movies," I said, getting under the covers. "Mine too," he said with a smile. "Let's play the question game," He said, looking down at me. I smiled, "Okay."

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue, favorite song you've ever written?"

"Thinking out loud, favorite band?"

"All time low, favorite animal?"  
"Cats, if you could meet any celebrity who would it be?"

"Ed Sheeran, hahahaha. No, but really, Taylor Swift."

"Wow, you're so funny!"  
"I know, I know. Musical inspiration?"  
"Eminem, perfect life?"

"I'm already living the dream. I have a great job, I live in London, and I have a hot boyfriend. But my perfect life would be falling in love, getting married, having kids, financially stable, to be happy, ya know? Favorite tv show?"

"Yeah, I get it. I feel the same. Fresh Prince or Game of thrones. How many kids do you want?"

"It's negotiable, really. At least two though. But I really do want more. I want a big family. Favorite song right now?"

"Yeah, so do I. I've been listening to Budapest by George Ezra on repeat."

We talked for hours, but then I started to get sleepy around 12:30. "Getting sleepy, babe?" Ed asked. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and turned off the tv. He got situated in bed, then I slouched down too. He kissed my lips soft and slow. I kissed him back. "Thanks for another good night," He whispered. I smiled, "No, thank YOU." He kissed me again. "Goodnight, beautiful." I smiled, "Goodnight, babe."

The next morning I woke up at 9:30. I rolled over to see the bed empty beside me. I smelled pancakes and smiled. I got up and walked down the stairs and sat at the breakfast bar, quietly. Ed was dancing around the kitchen, singing, while cooking. He turned around and saw me and jumped. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" He said, with a laugh. I laughed too. "Oops, sorry." He walked over and kissed me, "it's okay. Good morning, baby!" I smiled, "Good morning."

"I hope you're hungry," he said. I smiled, "Starving." He placed some pancakes on plates and poured two glasses of orange juice. "Come. Let's go sit on the deck." I smiled and followed him. It was a beautiful day. We at and looked out at the waterfall. "I dare you to jump in," I said. He rolled his eyes and ripped off his shirt. He ran and jumped in. "Can't back down from a dare. Your turn! I dare you to come in now." I was hesitant but I jumped in too. When I came up from underwater, Teddy took me into his arms and kissed me. "This is my favorite way to wake up," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him, "Mine too."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were a drag. Since I was working, I didn't get to spend much time with Ed. Luckily, it was now Sunday. I had a few hours to get through then I got to spend a week straight with him and I couldn't wait. The wedding party seemed to be running on time, so I would be out faster than planned.

 _Hey, babe. I'll be done with this in about an hour. Then I'm all yours x_

Oooh I can't wait, are you coming directly here? x

 _I'm going to stop home, get some clothes and things and then I'll be over. :)_

Sounds good, babe. Bring enough stuff for the whole week. I'm not letting you leave x

 _Sure thing :) I'll see you in a bit love x_

See you soon baby x

Once I finished the wedding make up, I was out. I ran home and got my things then it was off to Ed's. I was so excited. When I was with him, it's like the rest of the world didn't exist. I was happy and comfortable. It was nice.

When I pulled up to the house, Ed didn't greet me at the door, but my phone went off.

Hey babe. I had to run out quick, a meeting, but I'll be home soon. Just go in and make yourself comfortable, keys under the mat x

I went in and put my stuff inside Ed's bedroom. It wasn't until I was finished unpacking that I realized I was exhausted. I decided to lay down in his bed and watch a movie while I waited for him to come home. About three hours later, I was woken with a kiss. "Hey, beautiful. Were you sleepy?" I heard a familiar voice saying. My eyes fluttered open to see two beautiful blue ones staring back. I gave a shy smile, "Yes, I guess so. What time is it?" Teddy checked his watch, "About 3." I could feel my eyes widen, "yikes. I guess I really was tired. Did you just get home?" He nodded, "Yeah, the meeting ran a bit late. We wanted to go over everything for Wembley before it got here." I nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, what's on the agenda for tonight?" He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "It seems to me that you need your rest, so I'll call for some Pizza Express and we will lay in bed, eat a whole pizza and watch re-runs of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, yeah?" I smiled, _a man of my own heart._ "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

Ed left the room to call for pizza. A few minutes later he returned with two beers and several DVD's. "How was work today?" He asked. "It was good. Weddings make me sappy," I said with a laugh. "Me too. I can't wait to get married. I just think it's such a beautiful thing, ya know?" He replied. _Oh no. Does he already want to marry me?_ "Yeah, same. But at the same time I don't want to rush into anything. I want to make sure that I marry the right person. I almost married the wrong one once and I don't want that to happen again," I said, explaining the thoughts in my head. Teddy smiled and kissed my forehead, "Well, of course. Marriage is forever. No one should rush into something like that without being sure." _Good, we're on the same page._

"When do you think would be the perfect time to get married?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, "Honestly, there is no perfect time. I feel like once I know that I have the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and they agree, it will happen. But I'm hoping it will be before the time I'm 26. That's the age I want to start having kids." He smiled, "Yeah, I agree. I mean, I can be a little older if needed. But by 26 would be ideal." He's 24 so 26 is coming a lot sooner for him. What if this is it? What if we stay together? _God, what a thought. A scary, scary thought._ "Big or small wedding?" He asked. "Medium. Not too big, not too small. I don't want the whole world there but at the same time, I don't want it too small either," I replied. "Yeah, same. Though, I will have to film some of it for my fans, they want to be involved in these kinds of things, ya know?" He explained. _He is so sweet to them._ "That's very sweet of you. You're so good to them," I said. He smiled, a big, genuine smile, "I try. It's just…I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for them. They deserve the world."

"How do they react when you introduce a new love interest?" I asked out of curiosity. "It depends on if they like her or not, honestly. But usually they get excited. They make blogs, follow them on social media, swarm them with love. It's definitely an adjustment for the girl," he explains. _I could handle that, right?_ "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." "Do you want to become public? Like social media, fans public?" He asked, seriously. I smiled, "I wouldn't mind it. But that would mean we're serious, right?" He nodded, "Yes. We are serious, aren't we?" I thought about it and smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are. But Teddy?" "Yeah Kels?" He asked. "Let's not rush, okay? I just got out of a really long relationship and I don't want to rush. I want to take this slow. I don't want to get hurt," I explained, nervously. He laughed, "Yes, babe. Of course. For the record though, I will never intentionally hurt you. I promise." I smiled, "Good." The door bell rang and Ed hopped out of bed and ran downstairs.

When he came back up he was carrying pizza. It was his favorite kind from Pizza Express. We actually ended up eating the whole thing. We spent the rest of the night in bed, talking until we fell asleep. This was definitely something I could get used to.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sun pouring through the window…something that doesn't happen very much in London. I felt an arm tighten around my waist. I rolled over to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen…a sleepy, smiling, Teddy. "Goooooooood morning, handsome," I said, enthusiastically. "Good morning, beautiful," Teddy replied with a sleepy, shy smile. "This is the most beautiful sight I've ever woken up to," I whispered, kissing his wrinkled forehead. "What a coincidence…me too," he said, lightly brushing his lips against mine. "Are you hungry?" I asked, praying he'd say yes, feeling my stomach growl. He thought about it for a minute, "Yes. A fry up would be nice." I smiled, "Perfect. Breakfast on the deck in about 20 minutes?" Teddy wiped the sleep from his eyes and smiled, "Sounds good to me." I kissed him quickly then got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to start. I played some old jams and sang along as I cooked.

Right on the 20 minute mark, a sleepy, half dressed Teddy walked into the kitchen. He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. He came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "I love waking up to you," he whispered against my lips. I kissed him, "And I love waking up to you." I rested my head against his chest, where his heart would be and we stood like that for a minute. When the food was ready, he let go. We walked out and sat on the deck with our tea and breakfast.

"It's a beautiful day, innit," Teddy said, taking in the sunshine. "Yeah, it is. Very beautiful," I replied. "After we eat, shower quick and get ready. We're going to the beach," he said with a smile. I smiled back, "Okay, love. But we'll have to stop at my house. I forgot a bathing suit." "Alright, my love," he said between mouthfuls of food. After we were finished with breakfast, we went upstairs to shower. I went first, so Ed could do some work while he was waiting. It was interesting seeing the behind the scenes work that musicians actually do. I got ready quickly and didn't put on make up, since it'd just be getting washed away anyway. I sprayed some sea salt spray in my hair to give it texture and put on some jean shorts and a tank top, then I was ready.

I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Ed, "You look beautiful today." I smiled, looking over my outfit, "Thanks, babe." He kissed me as he walked by to go into the bathroom, "I'll be quick." I went downstairs and cleaned up from breakfast while I was waiting for him to finish getting ready. About 15 minutes later he walked into the kitchen. "Dang, I don't know how I got so lucky. You cook, you clean, and you watch the fresh prince with me." I rolled my eyes, "Are you ready?" He laughed, "Yep, whenever you are, baby." I grabbed my purse then we headed to my house.

I ran inside and changed into my bathing suit and a sundress. "Wow, look at you. I'm not sure I can go out with you looking like this," Ed said, pointing to his shorts and white tee. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." He chuckled, "Feisty today, are we?" I laughed, "You've got it."

The nearest beach was about an hour away so we drove for a while. We finally got to the beach around 1:30. We walked hand in hand down the sand trying to get a quiet spot. We were stopped at least 15 times by the time we found one. This was the first time fans really came up to him while we were in public, but I didn't mind it. It was nice to see him interacting with fans, actually. We laid our blanket down and sat on it, looking out at the water. "Sorry babe. I know it must be annoying to have people coming up to us. I'm sure this isn't the way you wanted to spend our day," Teddy said. I rolled my eyes, "Teddy, I want to be with you. If being with you means that we are stopped in public, then that's what I'm going to deal with. It's fine. I don't mind it at all." He's always so nervous about it. "Okay, I just don't want you to leave." I kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He smiled, "Promise?" I smiled back, "I promise."

Our day at the beach was nice and we ended up having some time to relax and enjoy the very rare weather. We left around 6:30 to go and get some dinner. We stopped at a little diner just outside of London. It was deserted so not many people were there with us, which was nice after our people filled day. About 50 people came up to us while we were at the beach. Dinner was nice and quiet and we had a quiet ride home, just enjoying each other's presence.

We got home and put our stuff down in the foyer. Ed went upstairs to make a couple calls and I decided to go sit on the deck. He joined me about 45 minutes later.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying the warmth. Gazing at the stars."

"Mind if I join ya?"  
"Be my guest."

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Want to go sit by the pool?"

I nodded, we walked down to the pool and put our feet in the water.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm just tired now."

"Yeah, me too. I think it was the sun."

"Yeah, probably. What days are your Wembley shows?"

"My first one is tomorrow."  
"How are you feeling about it?"

He sighed.

"Nervous as shit."

"It'll be okay, babe. You're going to do amazing."

"I wasn't nervous, until everyone kept asking if I was nervous and now I'm super nervous. Like what if something goes wrong?"

"Everything is going to work out, love. It will be fine."

"But what if it isn't fine?"  
"Ed. It will be. Trust me. You're going to do excellent."

I kissed his forehead and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming. It really does mean a lot to me Kels."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby."

"I need to shower."

"Me too."

"Shower then sleep?"

I smiled.

"Sounds good."

Ed showered in his room and I showered in the guest room across the hall. It was nice to be with him always. It was nice to share the big moments in his life and be apart of it. I'm glad he was letting me be. As much as I hated to admit it, Ed was quickly becoming a part of my life and I couldn't do anything about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning we woke to the sound of Ed's alarm. The show wasn't until 7 P.M. but we had to get to the venue by noon. "Wake up, wake up! It's Wembley day!" I said, waking up Ed. He smiled, "It is, isn't it?" I smiled and kissed him, "Yes, baby, it is. What do you want for breakfast?" He yawned and reached for his glasses, "just some coffee, I'll eat when we get there." I smiled, "Okay, I'm on it. I'll be right back." I climbed out of bed, looked down and realized I was only wearing a t-shirt of his and a pair of underwear. "Mmmm, I'd also like me some of that," Ed said, also realizing. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him as I walked out of the room, "You wish." I heard him laugh as I walked down the stairs.

I got his coffee and myself a glass of orange juice and walked back into his bedroom to see him staring at his phone. "Anything interesting?" I asked. He looked up and grabbed his coffee out of my hand, "Just looking at pictures I took with fans yesterday." I smiled, "Oh, sweet." He smiled, "Yeah. I love it." I sat down next to him in bed and he put down his phone and ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me. The kisses were much more passionate than ever before, but I wasn't complaining. He trailed kisses down my neck and jaw then back to my lips. I smiled in his mouth. "We need to get ready," I whispered between kisses. He pulled away, "You're right." I smiled and kissed him again, "let's go! We have big things to do today." I got out of bed and went into the shower. I quickly showered then blow dried my hair. I decided to leave it curly since it would probably frizz up later anyways. I did my make up, simple, winged liner and a red lip. I wore black, ripped, skinny jeans, a white tank top and some grey/silver sandals. "Your turn," I said, as I walked out of the bathroom. Ed smiled and kissed me, "You look hot. Will you get my stuff together for me baby? The list is on my nightstand." "Of course," I said, kissing him back.

He disappeared into the bathroom. I got together the clothes he requested for the show, his cologne, deodorant, paperwork and everything else he needed. He was out in about 10 minutes. "Alright, ready?" He asked. I smiled, "I'm ready if you are." He picked up his phone off the bed and put it in his pocket. "I'm ready. Let's do this." Our car was waiting for us in his driveway. We walked out and were greeted by his tour manager and his cousin and some other members of his crew. "Wembley day!" they said as they greeted his with a hug. "I know it, can you believe it?" He said to them. "Oh, guys, this is Kelsey," He said, introducing me. We went around in a circle, learning each other's names. They were all easy to remember. We got in the car and drove for a while, Teddy holding my hand the whole way. We pulled up to the venue and he swallowed hard, "I'm so nervous." "Everything's going to be fine," I whispered. He kissed my hand, "you're probably right."

We walked into the venue and into his dressing room. It was filled with all sorts of goodies and special gifts for Ed. He was so excited, like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't help but smile when I saw his reaction. "Man, this is awesome. I'm so stoked," He told me. I smiled, "It's going to be great." His eyes lit up, "Do you want to go look at the stage?" I agreed and he took my hand. We walked to the stage and stood at the front of it. We looked out to 90,000 seats. "This is going to be full tonight," he said, amazed. I smiled and looked over at him, he was still admiring the room. "Me, my guitar, and 90,000 people."

The day went by quickly and before we knew it, it was time. We watched from backstage as the venue filled with people. "This is mental!" He said, looking out on a full audience. I didn't even know what to say at this point. 90,000 people all here to see my boy. It was time. "Alright, babe. It's time," Ed said, letting go of my hand. "You're going to smash it. I'll be watching from side stage. Go kill it, baby," I said. He kissed me, "I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy the show." I smiled, "You too, love."

I watched from the sidelines as my beautiful, redheaded boyfriend took the room by storm. Man, was he incredible. For some songs, he even got the room completely silent. It's as if they were all just as mesmerized by him as I was. I stood there and looked at the 90,000 people singing along to my boyfriend and smiled. I was so incredibly proud. I may not have been here from the beginning. I may not have watched him work up to this. But I do know how big of a deal this is and I am so incredibly proud. It's obvious he has worked so hard to get here.

The show went smoothly and everyone sang their hearts out. He came off stage at around 10 P.M. He ran right into my arms, "DID YOU SEE THAT?" I smiled, "Yes baby! I did. You did incredible!" I replied. He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me. "That was the best thing I've ever done in my entire life. That was amazing," he said. I smiled and kissed him, "You are amazing. I am so proud of you, Teddy." He had said he wasn't going to celebrate until the last night but after walking off the stage, his mind was changed. "Let's go celebrate," he said with a smile. We all agreed, but first he went to shower. After he was done, we decided to go to a nearby pub for some drinks. The whole time we were there people were coming up to Ed, mainly fans. He spent his night drinking and taking pictures with fans. The smile on his face and the joy that is was obvious he was feeling was priceless. We stayed out until about 2:30 A.M. then drove back to his house.

When we got home we went straight to his room to go to bed. He was quite drunk. "Kels, thanks for coming with me tonight," he said. I smiled, "Of course, baby. It was fun. It was cool to finally see you do what you do." He kissed me, passionately again like he did this morning. When he kissed me, it's like I went to another planet. "I can't wait to do this forever," he said. _He's just drunk, Kelsey, he didn't mean it. You probably won't be together forever._ "I just want to spend forever by your side, ya know? You're just the full package. You're super hot and funny and smart and talented. I'd be stupid to ever mess this up." I rolled my eyes, "I think it's time for bed. Let's go to bed, baby." He smiled as his eyes fluttered shut, "You're right, I am pretty tired. Good night baby. I'll see you in the morning. I smiled and kissed him, "Goodnight, Teddy."


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock that had yet to go off. It was 8:30. I rolled over and looked at Ed, he was passed out and there was no waking him up. Since the alarm would be going off in a half hour anyways, I decided to get up and make my boy some breakfast since I was sure he'd be a bit hung over. I made his favorite breakfast with coffee, tea and a glass of orange juice. Just as I was finishing up I heard his alarm start to go off. I put everything on a tray and brought it up to him to have breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, I come bearing gifts," I said with a smile, seeing Teddy's sleepy eyes flutter open. He sat up and wiped the sleep from them. "Good morning, baby," he said. I sat the tray down on his lap and climbed into my side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked. He groaned, "I'm a bit hungover, but I'll be fine after this amazing breakfast. Thank you, you're the best." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and started digging in. "I'm going to go shower," I said, kissing him again. "Okay, babe. I'll see you in a bit," he replied.

When I got out of the shower, Teddy was no longer in bed. I went downstairs to look for him. "Ed?" I called. "I'm in here!" I heard him call from the room where he keeps his gifts from fans. I walked down the hall and into the room. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by letters and pictures and gifts that had been given to his crew from the night before. "Here, read this, this is why I do what I do," he said handing me a letter:

 _Ed,_

 _I first discovered you two years ago, you were playing on the radio and I liked the sound of you voice. So I decided to look you up. I can honestly say that day changed my life forever. I had been depressed. I had been depressed for a really long time. I had been fighting to stay alive, because once the depression takes over, it's not really you living. It's your mental illness. That's what happened to me. It took over my body. I couldn't function. I couldn't get out of bed. I couldn't do anything. But I'd turn you on and suddenly my heart would heart less. It's like you were there, you felt my pain and you wanted to help get me out of it. Everyday since you have been there. For that, I am forever grateful. Thank you for being there for me, though it may not have been physically, it still feels the same. I love you. Also, let me just say how proud I am to be attending a SOLD OUT show at Wembley. Amazing. You are amazing. I hope you like the drawing I did of you! If you could tweet me or something and let me know you got them it'd be so cool. sheeranator3000_

 _Love, Laura_

"I'm going to tweet her and see if she wants to come to the show tonight and meet me," Ed said, with a smile. "You really are incredible, did you know that?" I said, kissing his cheek. "KELS. I HAVE AN IDEA," He said, his face lighting up brighter with every word. "What's your idea, babe?" I asked. "Okay, so they all get there early to line up. We should pick 50 fans to come and meet me before the show. Maybe do a couple acoustic songs, yeah?" He was so excited. "Yeah, I think that sounds cool. Can you make that happen?" I asked. He started calling someone, "Stu, I have this idea." He went over the idea with his tour manager and got the go ahead. So he went upstairs to quickly get ready so the plan would all work out. When he was ready, the car was waiting for us. He could barely sit still on the car ride to Wembley.

When we got there we went over the plan. "Okay, Kels, this is how it's going to go if you'll help…" he started. I smiled, "Of course, I'll help." He smiled back, "Okay, cool. So, we have this bag of 50 wristbands. You're going to walk the line and pick out 50 random fans and ask them if they'd like the chance to meet me. If they say yes, then you give them a wristband and tell them to meet us at the door at 4 PM. Kevin will come with you to be your body guard so you aren't swarmed or hurt, okay?" I was super excited, "Yeah, sounds good."

At about 2:30 I went outside to start handing out wristbands. You could tell who the biggest fans were by the way they were dressed or acting. You could really tell when I handed them a wristband and told them where to meet. They were all so excited. I got done handing out wristbands at about 3 PM. When I did, I got the message that Laura had arrived and I was to escort her back to Ed's dressing room. She was waiting by the front door. She was about my height with long brown hair. She had bright green eyes and freckles. She had to be about 17. "Laura?" I asked when I approached her. She turned, confused, "Yeah?" I smiled and offered her my hand, "Hi, I'm Kelsey. I'm here to escort you backstage." She lit up, you could tell she was feeling like this was all a dream. "Okay, cool." We walked down a long hallway that seemed to be never ending to his dressing room.

When we got to the door she stopped and her mouth dropped. She started to tear up. I looked at her and smiled, "are you ready?" She took and deep breath and nodded and I opened the door. Ed was standing there smiling with a huge bag of gifts for her sitting at his feet. He saw that she was crying and he wrapped her in his arms. "Did Kelsey pinch you?" He asked, trying to make her laugh. She giggled into his chest and shook her head. "No, she's so sweet actually," she replied. He whispered something to her but I couldn't quite get it. "Really?" I heard her say back. Ed laughed, "Yes, but shhhh." The pulled apart from their hug. "Here, come sit." They went and sat down on the couch. "You have me all to yourself for an hour. I have some things for you then we can tour the stadium or just talk or I can sing you a couple songs, basically, whatever you want to do, yeah?" He said. Her face lit up, "I can't even believe this is real life." I sat down across from them and watched as she opened her gifts.

Ed got her one of each of the items in his merch store, a couple pieces of jewelry that his mom makes, one of his flannels that smelled of his cologne, a journal with a few pages written to her inside, an iPad with playlists for every mood imaginable, some photos of Ed and a couple videos of him talking to her, he also threw in a few guitar picks and an autographed setlist. She started sobbing, "thank you so much. You didn't have to do any of this but I'm so appreciative of every ounce of it. You are so amazing." He hugged her, "You are so welcome. You gave me the pleasure of knowing that I saved a life. You gave me your life. You give me all your love and support and I wanted to give back to you. I also hope you will watch the show from side stage. Kelsey will be there, too." She looked at me and smiled, "Yes, that would be so awesome." She decided to have him sing her, "Little bird," and, "Cold coffee," which are her favorite songs. Then they went and walked the venue alone to talk.

While they were talking, Murray and I prepared the room for the meet and greet. We set up a stool for Ed to sit on and a guitar stand with his guitar. We started to bring kids in as we waited for Ed and Laura to get back. Right on time, they walked into the room. Laura came and sat next to me while Ed was singing and talking to fans. While he was meeting fans Laura and I talked. "Kelsey?" She said. I looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yes, love?" She looked at me, serious, "Don't hurt him okay? He's our boy and we love him. We've seen him hurt. We've seen him through good times and bad. We don't want to see him hurt. You have gold, Kels. Don't forget that okay?" The amount his fans loved him was so much to compete with. "I promise you that I will never ever intentionally hurt him. I am in this for the long haul. He means just as much to me as he does to you guys. Trust me, I know I have gold. He is something I wouldn't trade the world for. I promise to keep him safe and love him unconditionally," I promised. She smiled, "Also, make sure it doesn't go to his head and that he doesn't turn into a douchebag. Keep him buying legos and drinks loads of beer, alright?" We both laughed, "I won't let him turn into a douchebag. You have my word."

When the meet and greet was over and everyone was cleared out and seated, Ed, Laura and I walked to the stage. Ed gave me a kiss before he walked onto stage. "Good luck, baby," I said. He smiled, "Have fun, my loves." He hugged Laura then walked onto the stage. Laura and I sang together and fangirled over how hot my boy looked while performing. We even took a few selfies together and exchanged social media. My social media hadn't really been made public yet, but I knew it was about to. I was okay with it. I loved his fans, they were now a part of me. Ed came off stage and while he showered I hung out with Laura for a bit longer. "Do you have tumblr?" She asked. I smiled, "Doesn't everyone?" We exchanged URLs. She had an Ed blog, even. That opened my eyes to the whole tumblr fandom, where I was basically famous already. They called me, "mystery girl." Which I thought was hysterical. Ed got out of the shower and found us laughing at posts about him and our relationship, on the couch. "Do I even want to know?" He asked. We looked at each other and laughed harder, "probably not."

We walked Laura to her car before heading home. "Thank you for everything," she said, hugging me, then Teddy. "Stay strong, okay? Keep fighting. You're doing great," Ed said. She smiled, "I will. I promise." He made her pinky swear. "I love you, Laura. I'll be checking on you," He said. She rolled her eyes, "I love you too."

Ed and I walked back into the venue, hand in hand. "It was a good day. It was a good show," he said, with a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah, it was," I said, smiling back at him. "I think I want to make this a tradition," he said. "What?" I asked. "Meeting random fans before the show," He explained. I smiled, "That'd be cool. They'd love that." He smiled back, "They would, wouldn't they?"


	10. Chapter 10

When we got home, we couldn't sleep. It had been such an exciting day and so much went on. We decided to have some wine and talk.

"Okay, so tomorrow's the last show. Which means we have to do it big. We are going to get there and immediately start handing out wristbands. Write a blog post and tell them to get to the show early and they might be surprised. We are going to do it in blocks of an hour. We will pick groups of 50 fans and each group will come in at a certain time. The first group will come in at one, the second at two, the third at three, the fourth at for and the last at five. Then, at 6, we will have picked 10 fans that will get to spend the hour before the show will us, I'll do an acoustic performance to warm up for the show, then they will watch from side stage with you. I will also give them each some gifts. Ya know, merch, guitar picks, that sort of thing. I might build them each something small out of legos, write them a note once I know who they are. Then after the show you, the crew, and I will go to an after party. Which I have a surprise for you and a gift. But I'll give you the gift tomorrow when we get to the venue, sound good?"

"Yes, baby. That sounds great. I'm excited!"

"I seriously can't thank you enough for being here for me and doing this with me. It's been the best experience of my life, it means so much."

"Teddy, I'm seriously so proud of you, genuinely. I love helping and being a part of this. It's incredible."

He kissed me.

"I'm glad you're a part of it. I want you to stay a part of my life, for the rest of it."

 _Oh shit, he wasn't just drunk. He meant it._

"I'm in this. We will see where it goes."

We decided to go to bed to get rested up for the day we have ahead of us.

We woke up to the sound of Ed's alarm at 9 AM. We quickly got ready and grabbed a quick breakfast that we could take in the car. "Are you ready for this?" Ed asked as we were walking out the door. I smiled and took his hand, "I am. Are you?" He smiled back, "Oh, I am." We got to the venue at about 11:30. We spent the first half hour preparing the rooms and getting everything together. Before I went out to start choosing fans, Ed pulled me aside. "Okay, so here's your present for tonight," he said handing me three neatly wrapped boxes. In the first box was a pair of black red bottoms. In the next box, was a short, silver, sparkly dress. The last box had a chanel clutch, a pair of diamond earrings, a bracelet, and a diamond ring. "Oh, Teddy, this is too much," I said, overwhelmed. "Be quiet. You've been doing so much for me. I wanted to spoil you. You're my girlfriend. Get used to it. It's going to be a fancy after party, you deserve this," he said, kissing me. I put in the earrings, put on the bracelet, and Teddy slid the ring on my finger. "Kels, I love you," he said. I wasn't sure if I even heard him right, "Say it again." He smiled and kissed me, "I love you." I kissed him back, "I love you too, Teddy."

I went outside and started selecting the groups of fans. While each group went in, I selected more. I was also in search of the 10 lucky fans that would get more out of the deal. I chose these ones based on their signs/outfits. All 10 of them cried when I handed them their VIP tags. When 6 rolled around, I collected the 10 fans and brought them into the dressing room. We ate and talked. They got their presents and after Ed talked to each one of them, he wrote them a little note. When it came time for his performance, we walked to side stage together. He hugged each one of them and kissed me before walking on stage. "Are you guys dating?" One of the girls asked. "Yes, ma'am," I responded. Their jaws dropped. "So you're mystery girl?" they asked. I laughed, "That would be me. I'm mystery girl. Or better know as Kelsey." They told me how lucky I was and to treat their boy right. It always humbled me hearing the speech from new fans. I was so lucky to be a part of this and a part of them. I gave them my blog, where I promised I'd keep them updated on us, Ed, big things in our lives, and keep up with the fandom and they were thrilled. After the show was over, we sat and talked for a bit with the fans before they departed. We decided to scroll through tumblr a bit so I could follow them all. When I signed on, I noticed in my notifications, "taylorswift is now following you." I jumped up off the couch and squealed. "OH MY GOSH GUYS. TAYLOR SWIFT. IS FOLLOWING ME." We all freaked out about it for about a half hour, then it was time for the girls to leave and for me to get ready for the after party. I hugged them all goodbye and went to get ready. Ed said his goodbyes while I was getting ready.

I put my hair into an updo, turned my make up into a smoky eye and red lip, then slipped on my dress and into my shoes. Ed walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You look beautiful, baby girl." I turned around and kissed him, leaving my red lip print against his, "Thank you, babe." We walked out together, hand in hand, and to the car. We got in, "Are you ready for your next surprise?" He asked as we pulled up to the party. "Yes!"

When we walked in, he brought me to the back of the club and into the photo booth. We took a picture, then Taylor Swift walked into the photobooth and directly over to me. I threw my hands over my mouth and started crying. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my gosh, how?!" I asked. Ed laughed, "She's my best friend." "Hi, I'm Taylor," she said, letting me go from the hug and grabbing my hands. "Hi, I'm Kelsey," I replied, barely getting the words out.

We left the photobooth and went back into a private room to sit and talk quietly. "I already planned on coming, since this was a big night for Ed. Then he told me you were a huge huge huge fan, so, I started stalking you on tumblr. Then decided to follow you today, as a hint. I brought you some presents," Taylor said, sliding over a big box. It was filled with loads of awesome antiques, clothes, make up, cookies, and other things. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I can't even believe this is really happening," I said, hugging her again. "Well, guess what it is. And you better get used to it because I'm going to be around for a pretty long time," she said, laughing. I kissed Ed, "Thank you so much." He smiled, "It's been my pleasure. Now, let's go have some fun."

We spent the night drinking, dancing, and taking countless silly pictures in the photobooth. We then did karaoke, which is hysterical when Ed is drunk. We celebrated Wembley with a bang. It was by far the best night of my life this far. The club shut down at about 3 AM, we all went back to Ed's house. A bunch of us went for a night swim before going to bed. We didn't end up sleeping until about 5 AM. This night was one for the books.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to light pouring through the giant window in Ed's bedroom and a pounding headache. My eyes slowly opened and glanced at the clock. It was already 1:30 P.M. I groaned and rolled over. The bed was empty beside me. I got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Last night's make up was smeared all over my face and I was dressed in one of Ed's t-shirts. I needed a shower but I also needed coffee. I texted Ed:

 _Baby, how much do you love me?_

Very much, why? x

 _Will you pleeeeease bring me coffee? I want to shower before coming downstairs, but I really need some coffee._

I'll be right there x

 _U da besssst :*_

I started the shower and checked my social media while I waited. I now had 20,000 followers on twitter, 2,000 on tumblr, and 23.5k on Instagram. Ed came walking in with my coffee. "Babe, look at this!" I showed him my social media numbers. "Look's like we are officially public," he said, handing me my coffee and kissing me. I kissed him back, passionately. I felt him smile while my lips were pressed against his. I kissed down his jaw and neck and onto his collarbone. I remembered the shower was running so I left one last soft kiss on his lips and got up. "Thank you for my coffee," I said, as I walked into the bathroom. "You're welcome, beautiful. Come down and join the group when you're done," he said. Apparently, people were still here from the night before.

I took a long hot shower to relax and try to cure my awful hang over. I got out and towel dried my hair, then scrunched it with some sea salt spray. I put on minimal make up then went into Ed's room to find clothes. I decided on a grey t-shirt dress. I walked downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room. "There she is!" Taylor yelled as she saw me enter the room. "Good morning, guys," I said, sitting in between Taylor and Ed. They were having a jam session, where they'd pass the guitar around and sing the first song that came to mind. It was actually pretty fun. After a while Taylor and I decided to go sit on the deck and drink some tea.

"What brought you to London?" She asked.

"I've always loved it here, I needed an escape, so I decided it was time to move."

"Do you love it?"

"I do! It's great. I've met some great people."  
"I'd say. Ed texted me the night you met telling me about you."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, he really likes you."  
"Yeah, I really like him too. He's definitely a breath of fresh air."  
"I know the feeling."

"How long are you in town for?"

"I leave on Sunday. We should go shopping and stuff before I leave!"

"Yes! That would be awesome!"

"We will make it happen. It'll be fun!"  
"Yeah it will!"

"We should have a sleepover some time! Like at one of my houses. It was totally be fun. I could introduce you to some of my girlfriends!"

"Yes, I would love that!"  
"Here, here's my number, text me so I can save yours."

I texted her and added her to my contacts. What a contact to have.

While we were talking, Ed came out. "Wanna go get some food? We're all starving?" He asked. We decided to go out to a pub and get some food. When we were finished, everyone departed for the night. Taylor said she'd text me to make plans before she left town, which I was super excited for. Ed and I were actually alone for the night and we didn't have to get up early the next day. When we first got home, we decided to play pool. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you play pool?" He asked, as I was bent over the table, hitting the balls. "No, but I think you just did," I replied. He came up behind me and ran his hands down my body, then kissed my neck. "You're right, I did." He kept his hands on my hips as he kissed the nape of my neck, making my body go stiff. He began kissing behind my earlobe, I slowly turned around, so I was now facing him.

I kissed his lips, nice and slow. "I love you," I whispered against them as I pulled away. "I love you too," he whispered back kissing me. We started making out and he lifted me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was sitting on the pool table with my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, kissing him. I tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off. He set me down, pulled it off, threw it on the floor of the game room and picked me back up, still kissing me. He started walking out of the room, carrying me and kissing me. He pulled my dress off and threw it in the hallway. He carried me to his bedroom, where he set me down against a wall. He removed his belt and un-buttoned his pants. He made out with me up against the wall, running his hands all over my body. I felt him growing between us. He lifted me back up, and started taking off his pants as we walked to his bed. "Do you want to do this?" He asked, before we went any further. I kissed him, "Yes."

He went back to making out with me, now laying in bed, his body hovering over mine. He flipped us over, so I was on top of him and unhooked my bra. We laid skin to skin, kissing, grinding our bodies against each other. Eventually the rest of our clothes came off and he was back on top of me. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, between kisses. "I love you," I said back. He entered my body, "I love you too." We developed a rhythm and stuck to it. Enjoying our first time and making it last. We kept switching positions to drag it out longer. After three rounds, we were exhausted and collapsed into the bed. We laid there as he held me. "That was incredible," he said. I smiled and kissed his chest tattoo, "I agree."

"Do you want some wine and a bath before bed baby?" He asked. I smiled, "Only if you're joining me." He smiled back, "Okay, babe." He kissed me then went into the bathroom. He started the bath and poured enough bubble bath to overflow the tub inside. He then went downstairs and retrieved the wine. When he came back, I was already in the tub waiting. He sat behind me in it, me in his lap. It was nice and relaxing to feel his body against mine. After 3 glasses of wine and countless laughs, we got out of the tub and went to bed. He held me as we drifted to sleep. I could stay this way forever.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, we decided to go out and go shopping with Taylor. It would be my last outing for a while since I'd be going back to work in a couple of days and since it was summer it was the season for professional photos to be done. We spent the day at all of these incredible stores that I had never been in before and we had a blast. We tried to keep our profile as low as possible to prevent people from coming up to us every second. It was easier said than done but we got through it and had a blast. At the end of the night, Taylor departed and this would be the last time we'd see her while she was in town. It was so cool to meet and spend time with her. It was even cooler to know that she would be in my life for as long as Ed was.

The next couple days flew by and it was back to living our separate lives. I went back home to my apartment, which was definitely bittersweet. I loved spending every moment with Ed but I guess it was time to go back to reality. On Tuesday, I worked from 6 AM-11PM. I walked in my door, threw my stuff on the floor and plopped down on my couch. Not long after I received a text:

Where are you?

 _On my couch._

Okay, cool.

I heard the door creek open and then all of a sudden Ed was standing in front of me with some flowers and Nando's. "I just really miss you," he said, handing me the stuff. I put the stuff down on the coffee table, got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I miss you too. Thank you, I love you," I said, holding him tight. We loosened our grip and he kissed me, "I love you too." We stayed for a minute, pressed up against each other, until I almost fell asleep standing up. We decided to sit down on the couch. "Long day?" He asked. I nodded, "6-11." His brushed the hair off my forehead and kissed it, "Damn." I curled up in his arm, "Stay with me, just one night, please?" He kissed me, "Of course." He picked up and carried me to bed. I slid off my jeans and tshirt and covered up. He did the same, got into bed and held me. If we can't handle a night a part how are we going to handle tours?

 **6 months later**

The next few months had been extremely busy for us both. Ed was finishing up album three and enjoying his time at home. I was working my butt off to try and open my own studio. We were still together, but lately things had been rough. Our schedules were always conflicting but we'd see each other when we can. He would be leaving in a month for tour. He finished and was about to release his album. I finally had enough saved up to open up my studio. Things would be cooled down for a couple weeks. We'd finally have time together.

"Hi babe!" I said, walking into the kitchen, where Ed was sitting. He smiled, "Hello, love." He greeted me with a kiss. "Whatcha doin?" I asked. "Oh, I'm just going through my album, making sure it's all correct before iTunes releases it tomorrow," he said. "Ya know, I still haven't gotten to hear it," I said. He looked up at me, "Do you want to hear it?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, of course." He gave me a look, "Are you sure? A lot of it is about you, ya know." I laughed, "I'm sure." He brought me into the room where his music stuff was set up and played it for me. It was incredible. We got to the last track of the album called, "Photograph." It made me tear up. We had been arguing a lot because of the amount of time we'd have to spend apart and because of the time we've been together and have been too busy to see each other.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, resting my head on his chest. "For what?" He asked. "For all the arguing. Being apart just kills me. It sucks and I hate it. I hate leaving your side. I always want to be with you, but I know we have to do our own thing. It's just been so stressful lately. We've both been busy and stressed. And I know that's what that song is about. I just love you and I don't want you to think I'm ever going to leave, because I'm not, okay? I'm in this. I'm in this for the long run. I won't ever leave. You'll never be alone, okay?" I was crying now. He lifted his head from resting on mine, "Babe, no, don't cry. We will be okay, we will get through this. The point of the song isn't to make you feel bad. It's just to say that love sucks sometimes because loving someone doesn't mean you get to be with them every second of every day. And lately, we're lucky if we get to see each other once a week. It's just showing that relationships are hard work. But it will get easier because we love each other and we can make it through anything. I'm in this for the long run too, baby. I'm in this for good. I'm not going to walk out. Even if we're 5,000 miles apart. I'm still here," he said, reassuring and kissing me. "Do you really have to go?" I whispered. He swallowed hard, "Yes, baby. I do."

We sat there for a while and he played with my hair. What was I going to do without him? I had four weeks left to spend with him. Four weeks. "What are you doing until I leave?" He asked. "Nothing, setting up my salon. Hiring," I said. "Good. Easy stuff. I'll help, and we'll spend time together," he said. I smiled, "Really?" He smiled back and kissed me, "Yes, really. I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me to go. We are going to spend every waking moment together until I go."

So we did just that. We fixed our relationship and spent as much time as humanly possible together before he had to leave for tour. Before he left, we decided it would be best for me to move in, since I'd be "house sitting" for him while he was gone for 3 months, anyways. Today was the day, Ed left.

"Don't burn the place down. Don't bring home any strange men," he said, jokingly, as we were finishing up some last minute packing while everything was being loaded in the car. "I won't, I won't," I replied with a laugh. "Good," he said kissing me. It was time. We walked outside, down the steps, and to the car. I helped him tight and shed a few tears. This was our first goodbye. I knew it wouldn't be our last. "Hey, hey, don't cry, okay? Alright? We will be fine. We will get through this, okay? Just wait for me to come home," he said, holding me tight. "Okay," I whispered into his chest. "I love you, Kels," he said, kissing me. "I love you too, Teddy." He kissed my forehead, "I'll see you soon." He kissed my lips one last time and then he was off.


	13. Chapter 13

Ed's tour to promote his new album began at the end of January. Since he would be gone for 3 months, he'd be spending his birthday on tour. He thought we were going to spend it apart, but little did he know, I had a trick up my sleeve. His birthday is on February 24th. I spent the first month of his tour planning out his big birthday surprise and now the day was finally here.

February 23rd:

I woke up at about 9:30 and packed up all the last minute things I need to pack and then I had my morning face time call with Ed. We had one every morning and every night, at least. We never missed one.

"Good morning, beautiful."

 _"Good morning, babe."_

"How are you on this fine day?"

 _"I'm good. Busy. I have a busy day at work today."_

"Oh yeah? Late night?"

 _"Very. I'll try to facetime you tonight, but it might be our very first missed facetime date."_

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen, but if it does, it'll be okay."

" _What do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow?"_

"Not too much, probably going to just go to a bar after the show."

" _Well, that sounds like fun!"_

 _"_ Yeah, I think I'm just going to try to stay lowkey."

 _"Well, it's your day. Make sure you have some fun, love."_

"I will. I just wish you'd be here too."

 _"I know, I know. There will be other birthdays. But, I really have to get going. I'm already late. I have meetings and stuff today. So, you go back to sleep. I'm going to be running out the door in a minute. Text me when you wake up. I love you baby."_

"Alright, love. Have a good day. I love you."

When we hung up the call, I ran to get my stuff shoved into my car that was blowing the horn. My flight was in an hour. I locked up, got in the car, and off to the airport we went. I ran to the terminal, and luckily, made my flight. Ed would be in New York for the next couple of days, so that's where I was flying into. I had a 7 hour flight ahead of me. I just prayed that Ed wouldn't get mad because I wasn't texting him back. I arrived in New York at 6:30 P.M. London time. I turned on my phone to several text messages.

 _Hey, babe. Sorry. I've been in meetings all day. I'm out now, though._

Oh, okay. How'd it go?

 _All went well. I have a few clients, then I'll be heading home._

Sounds good x

 _How's your day going?_

Good! I'm about to go into a meet and greet. Then I'll be chillin and getting ready for the show tonight. Wish you were here x

 _Me too x_

I love you. Talk to you in a bit x

 _I love you too x_

I arrived at my hotel around 2 P.M. New York time. I was staying at a hotel across the street from Ed's. I had Stu giving me updates on his whereabouts to ensure we wouldn't be at the same place at the same time. Once I got to my hotel and freshened up, I decided to go out and go shopping. I missed the city a ton, it's the one thing I did miss about living in the states. Since I was in town, I called my best friend Lucy and told her. I decided to spend some time with her while I was there and alone. We went shopping and ate. Then we decided to get some sweets from this little bakery we've always loved and bring them back to my room and watch some movies. "God, I can't believe you're actually here!" Lucy said. I smiled, "Me either. I've missed you so much!" She rolled her eyes, "Don't get sappy on me. But I did miss you too." My phone started ringing, it was facetime. "Shit, what do I do?" I asked Lucy. "I don't know because being in a different setting will throw him off, for sure," she said. "Ugh, I know," I said. I ran to a plain white wall and sat down in front of it. This looked like it could be a dressing room.

" _Hi!" I said, answering the call. His face looked confused._

"Hi, my love. Where are you?"

" _Oh! I'm in a dressing room, at top shop. Wanted to go shopping after my long day, ya know?"_

"Yeah, for sure. Well, I'll let you go then, I just wanted to say goodnight before my show."

 _"Okay. Good night baby! Smash it. I love you."_

 _"_ I love you too. Sweet dreams."

He didn't even seem too suspicious. I spent the rest of my night with Lucy, she left around 1 A.M. Ed was just getting out of his show. On her way home Lucy called me.

 _"Hello?" I said._

"You will never believe who just stopped me on the street," She said.

 _"Who?" I asked._

"Your boyfriend. He was like, 'Oh my gosh, Lucy?' So, obviously, I turned around. There he was in all his ginger glory! So I wished him a happy birthday, since it's technically his birthday. He said thank you. Then he was just so thrilled that he saw me. He was like, 'Kelsey will never believe this.' He invited me to a show, too. Tomorrow. Do I go?"

" _Shut the hell up. You're totally kidding, right?"_

"I couldn't make this up if I tried."

" _Jeez, well, yes! Come to the show, I'll be there, he just doesn't know it yet. But he will in about 2 hours."_

"Let me know how it goes."

February 24th:

It was about 4:30 A.M. New York time. I was about to go surprise Ed, finally. I still hadn't slept since I'd been here. I was exhausted. But in order for the surprise to work, I had to be awake when he was supposed to facetime me. I walked across the street to his hotel and met Stu in the lobby. "He is totally going to shit," Stu said, as we walked up to his room. While we were walking my phone started ringing, it was a phone call instead of facetime.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, babe. My facetime isn't working for some reason."

 _"Oh, that's alright, love."_

"What are you up to?"

 _"Oh, not much. Drinking some tea. You?"_

 _"_ Just laying down, getting ready for bed."

I knocked on his door.

"Hold on, someone's at the door. Why they are at 4:30 in the bloody morning is beyond me, but I guess I'll find out."

" _Okay, my love."_

He opened the door and dropped his phone, picking me up. "Oh my gosh. Hi baby!" He spun me around and kissed me over and over again. "Hi," I said, kissing him back. "You're here! You're really here!" He nearly screamed. "I am, I'm really here," I whispered. His cousin Murray filmed the whole surprise for his tour diaries series. It definitely was something to remember. "Happy birthday babe," I said, kissing him again. He smiled, "This is the best birthday ever." "I've been traveling and hanging out with Lucy and waiting up to surprise you, so can we go lay in bed now?" I asked. "So, seeing Lucy wasn't really a coincidence?" He asked. I laughed,  
"Well, we definitely didn't plan that, but no not really because she was leaving my hotel," I explained. "Ahhh, witty," he laughed and kissed me. "Goodnight, Teddy," I said. He smiled, "Good night, Kels."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we woke up to a knock on the door. Teddy was still very groggy so I decided to answer. The crew had ordered us breakfast and mimosas to start our day. The food was wheeled in; I set it up, and then went to get Ed.

"Wake up, baby. Breakfast time," I said, smothering him with kisses. He gave me a sleepy, shy smile. He then kissed my lips gently and wrapped me in his arms. "Not yet, I need birthday cuddles," he whispered into my hair as he kissed it. I couldn't say no to that so I relaxed my body against his. We stayed curled up against each other have a soft and gentle make out session. After about 15 minutes, we decided to get up before our breakfast got cold. We sat by the balcony, watching the busy streets as we ate. God, I loved New York. "Do you miss it here?" Ed asked, noticing my thoughts. "Kind of. But I love London," I replied, smiling. "I love you," he said giving me a boyish grin. "I love you too, baby!" I said, moving over to sit on his lap. I was only wearing one of his flannels, so I could feel my skin against his bare chest. He held me close to his body and kissed me. He was acting much more affectionate than usual today.

"I can't believe you're really here," he whispered against my lips, between kisses. "Me either, it's like a dream," I whispered back. The ringing of Ed's cellphone interrupted our sweet moment. "Hello?" he said. I could only hear his side of the conversation but I was assuming it was his manager. We didn't have too much planned today, work wise, so we could spend his birthday the way he wanted. He hung up the phone then kissed me again. "So, the plan for the day is to go shopping. I want to go get some Legos. Then we're going to go to Madame Tussaud's so we can see my wax figure and so I can surprise a few fans when they go to take a picture with it. Plus, I want to go through the museum. Then we can go anywhere else you want. We have tomorrow here too, off actually. I don't know how long you're staying. Then tonight we have a meet and greet before the show. The show. Then there will be a birthday party at a dive-bar tonight. Which 20 fans will be attending and loads of my friends and celebrities," he explained. I smiled, "Sounds good. We have to go to my hotel to get your presents and I have to get my stuff. I haven't planned how long I'm going to stay. Probably a couple days." He frowned, "Alright, my love."

Before we got ready for the day we decided to walk across the street to get my stuff from the hotel and check out. When we walked out the door of his hotel hand in hand press swarmed us. His fame really was a bitch sometimes, but I didn't mind. We went up to my room and I gave him his gifts. I got him two sets of Legos. I also got him a bracelet that said, "More than the miles," and on the inside, "KJB." My matching bracelet said, "I love you more," and on the inside, "ECS." He totally geeked out about this. I also got him a couple shirts, his favorite cologne, and Game of Thrones on DVD. Lastly, I made him some, "open when" cards. "You are seriously the best, I love all of this," he said, kissing me. "Good, I'm glad," I replied, kissing him back. We got all of my stuff, checked me out of my hotel then went back to his to shower and get ready.

"Shower with me?" He asked, sweet as can be. I gave him a devilish grin, "sure." We both stopped into the boiling hot water. He took me into his arms and we let the water run over us. "We actually have to shower," I said as he started to trail kisses down my neck. "We will," he replied, continuing. "Before the water gets cold," I said, letting out a giggle. "We will," he whispered into my hair. We started making out and before I knew it I was up against the wall of the shower with my legs wrapped around him. He was moving in and out of me at a quick pass, bouncing me up and down. Since the tension had been built up for a while, since he'd been on tour, it didn't last that long. However, it didn't take away from the fact that it was great. Once we finished, we continued to actually shower. Once we were done showering, we got ready side by side, staring at each other in the mirror, quietly.

Ed watched me apply my make up and fix the curls in my hair. "You're so beautiful," he said. "Thank you, so are you," I said, giving him a shy smile. Once he was done with his hair he walked up behind me and kissed the nape of my neck. "Stop, we can't right now and I don't need the temptation," I replied. He raised his eyebrow then trailed a few more kisses down my neck, to my chest. "Edward Christopher. Stop," I said, sternly. He rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll go sit in the other room." He kissed my lips before exiting the room. I was in for a fun night.


	15. Chapter 15

After I was finished getting ready we decided to head out and go shopping so Ed could get the Legos he wanted and some other miscellaneous things he wanted to purchase as his "birthday gifts" to himself. Since we were in the city I did some shopping too and we decided to stop in to a couple of the stores I had worked in as a make up artist before moving to London. I worked at Sephora the longest as an artist so I really went there to visit some of my old friends. As soon as I walked in the door one of my good friends Lily ran up and hugged me. "Oh my gosh! You're back?!" She exclaimed. I laughed and hugged her back, letting go of Ed's hand. "I'm only in town for a couple of days. It's my boyfriend's birthday and he's on tour so I flew in to surprise him," I explained. We released each other from the hug. "Lily, this is Ed, my boyfriend. Ed, this is Lily, one of my closest friends from New York," I said, introducing them to each other. Ed shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." She smiled, "Big fan. Nice to meet you too!" Ed took pictures with a few fans as I talked and caught up with some of my former colleagues. "Is it serious?" Lily asked about our relationship. "It is," I said with a huge grin. "How did it even happen?" She asked, shocked I was dating a celebrity. I told her the story of how we met. She looked down and saw the ring Ed gave me for helping with Wembley. "Are you guys engaged?!" She asked excitedly. I laughed, "No!" Ed looked over and smiled. _Not yet at least._

We departed from Sephora and walked over to the wax museum since we were done with our shopping. There was nothing I loved more than walking the streets of Manhattan hand in hand with Ed. We've done it all over London, but never before in my hometown. I was proud. The last time I was here my life was a toxic mess. Now I lived a life before I'd only daydream and I had an incredible man by my side as I did it. I couldn't be more blessed. I was so in love with Teddy and my new life. Seeing his wax figure for the first time was amazing. It looked identical to him. It was insane. It was even better seeing him scare fans that would come up and try to take a picture with his wax figure and it really being him. Their reactions were priceless. We stayed at the museum for about an hour and a half.

After we were finished at the museum, we went off on our own so we could have lunch alone since we'd be with people for the rest of the day and night. We decided to go to my favorite café Serendipity. We sat by the window so we could look out at the busy street as we ate. "I love it here," I said smiling at the chaos. I looked over and saw Ed gazing at me with a loving look. "I'm glad you came, I'm glad you got to see some of your friends and that you are here spending the day with me. You seriously are the best thing that's ever happened. I'm so lucky to be in love with you," he said with a smile. "Cheesy to aren't ya," I said with a laugh and sipped my hot chocolate. "Nah, mate. Just honest and grateful," he said in a very sweet voice. "I love you," I said as I leaned over the table to kiss him. "I love you too," he replied with a sweet smile. After our kiss, I glanced out the window to see paparazzi, which had obviously captured the shot. We keep our relationship pretty private and out of the public eye but it was nice to be public once in a while. Though I'm sure every move we've made today will be all over the tabloids tomorrow.

Since we were already the center of attention, I started to whisper cheeky things to Ed across the table. His sweet and gentle looked turned sultry and sexy. After about a half hour of quiet, sexy talk he couldn't handle it. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" He mumbled. I smiled and nodded. We paid the tab then rushed back to the hotel, which was luckily only a couple blocks away. We took a private elevator so it wouldn't cause a frenzy of fans or paparazzi. This isn't something Ed did often so I figured he had a plan. He took my hand and led me into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut his hands were in my hair and I was pushed up against the wall. He slid me up the wall so my legs were wrapped around him. "I didn't think I was going to make it out of that café alive," he murmured between kisses. I slid down the wall enough to kiss his neck. I heard the elevator ding. We were at our floor. He let me down and led me to our room. He fumbled with the key until the door was finally open. We dropped our things on the floor and clothes started coming off.

He took off my dress as I unbuttoned and slid off his flannel. We slid off our shoes then, I slid off my tights. His jeans were now on the floor and I was in his arms. One of his hands was in my hair, the other was on my ass. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. We walked backwards until I was laying on my back on the bed. He had my hands pinned above my head as he kissed down my body. He couldn't resist any longer. He massaged every inch of me with his tongue as I cried out in pleasure. More than anything I missed this. Leading up to him leaving was very dry because of the patch in our relationship was in but this definitely made up for the lost time. After he was finished pleasing me we flipped over so I was on top of him.

"You were a lot of talk in that café. Let's see if you can live up to your word," he murmured as I began doing everything I told him I would. When I was finished, you could tell by his face I lived up to the expectations. "Wow, that was…" he began. I had a smug look on my face as I looked into his eyes, "I know." He gave me a sexy smile. I crawled up so my head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me. His phone began to ring beside him. He groaned and answered it. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there," he said. He kissed my forehead, "Time to head to the venue." We got out of bed and got dressed, tossing each other our clothes from across the room. We went in the bathroom and freshened ourselves up. There was something so special about sharing a bathroom with someone. Standing at our "his and hers" sinks, exchanging classes throughout the getting ready process, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I missed it. I loved getting ready for work with Ed. After we were ready, we took a selfie for instagram in the mirror. We shared a quick kiss then we were out the door.

When we first arrived at the venue, Ed did his meet and greet. It was basically a mini birthday party with fans. It was amazing. I got to meet a bunch of fans I had been talking to on tumblr prior to the show, which was super awesome. My tumblr had become a huge thing. I would talk to fans all the time. We were basically our own little clique. The bond I had with them was so awesome and I was so incredibly grateful for it. The meet and greet flew by, there was an hour until show time. We were sitting on the couch when Ed got up and said, "Kels, let's go tour the venue, shall we?" This was a venue he'd been to a million other times so I knew he had something else in mind. "Sure," I said, giving him a puzzled look. Which he replied to with a smirk. He held out his hand, which I took, then led me out the door and down the hall of the venue. He brought me into an empty dressing room and started to kiss me. "Again?" I asked with a giggle. "Mhmm," he replied, continuing, "We don't have long." Once he was ready, I dropped to my knees and provided him with a quick relief that should hold him over until he was finished with the show. When I was finished he zipped his pants, I smoothed my dress and we decided to head back to his dressing room where everyone else was.

"How was the venue?" Murray asked with a smirk on his face as we entered the room. I could feel my cheeks turn the color of Ed's hair. "Man, it was great," Teddy replied. I nudged him and he let out a quiet chuckle. "I love you, baby," he said, quietly so no one else could hear. "I love you too," I replied, squeezing his hand. We went to sound check. I sat in the front row as he played. "How do I sound baby?" He asked. I laughed, "Great!" He put on a cheeky grin and his American accent, "This one's fo' you baby boo." He started singing "paranoid" by Ty Dolla Sign. I giggled the whole way through. He jumped down off the stage and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed me gently then put me back down on my feet.

Once he was finished they started letting kids into the venue. It quickly filled up. Then it was show time. Ed went to play his set and I watched from side stage. I loved it when he'd tell the story of a song and why it was written. Since this was the first tour after his new album came out he explained pretty much every song. I knew I'd get the most emotional when he got to Photograph. When he got there he gave this explanation, "So, this next song is very personal and I'm going to get sappy. Is that alright?" The crowd went wild. "Cool. A few months ago I met this amazing girl. She has honestly turned my world upside down, in a good way. I have never fallen in love so deeply or so fast. But with her it was just natural. When I met her it was like reconnecting with my best friend. She was everything I could ever dream of. Things were perfect for a while. But then we got busy. Being with a musician is hard because we are busy. We're always away or working. I was working on my new album. But she was busy as well. She's a make up artist, a really good one. She was off doing her thing and I was doing mine. This put some wear and tear on our relationship. Which resulted in this song. But what I want you all to remember is that love works if you do. Love works if it's the right person. It works if it's the right time. It isn't always going to be perfect. But it will be worth it. Things slowed down and our relationship got better. We worked on things and now we're back to that point of perfection. She flew across the world to be here tonight. I know that every single one of you will find someone who would fly across the world for you too, if they had to. So this song is for every single one of you going through a rough spot in your relationship. It will get better if it's meant to be. This song is called photograph."

His speech made me cry actual tears. Nothing meant more to me than he did. I am so blessed. After his set was over I ran and jumped into his arms. He was surprised but happy. "Teddy, I love you. I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to grow old with you. I can't wait to be 110 and senile with you. I can't wait to pop out as many children as you want and raise them with you. You are my best friend and there will never be anyone else," I said. It was word vomit and I couldn't help it. He smiled, "Good, I'm glad." I wasn't very good with my feelings so this was the first time I'd really let my guard down and tell him I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and it felt so good. I feel like I could tell him this over and over again. "Shower?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "I'll race ya," I replied. "You're on!" He said. I decked it and made it to the shower before him. "I don't think that was a fair race!" He exclaimed. I laughed, "Maybe! Maybe not!" We stepped into the boiling water and let it pour over us. "Make sure it doesn't get my hair!" I said. I didn't want to have to re-do it. "Okay, baby," he said, positioning the showerhead so it wouldn't reach me. We made love in the shower. By this point, we all had figured out what Ed really wanted for his birthday. Once we were finished, he quickly washed himself so he was ready for his after party.

We decided to walk since it was only about 3 blocks away from the venue. When we arrived Ed first greeted his 20 lucky fans. They were required to be 21 or over. We all did a yager bomb to get the night started. He also handed them each a good bag full of Ed Sheeran treats. We then circled the room and I met many of his friends that I hadn't before. I also met all kinds of celebrities. I was also reunited with Taylor. Taylor and I spent several hours in the photobooth together. I also took many pictures with fans and other celebrities that were in attendance. Ed also made me take at least 100 with his. By the 2nd hour of the party he was wasted and doing karaoke. Him doing karaoke alone was hilarious but it got even funnier when he did it with fans or his friends. When it comes to parties, he goes big. We didn't end up leaving the dive bar until about 5:30 the next morning.

We stumbled into the hotel room and into our lovely bed that had been waiting for us. "Baby, I love you so much," he slurred. I giggled, "I love you too." I was a bit more sober than he was. So I planned to help him undress. First, I undressed myself. He watched intently as I slid off my dress and undergarments, leaving myself completely nude. I put my hair up in a bun on the top of my head then slid on one of his flannels. I walked over to his and helped him take off his clothes. "Ooooooh," he said, feeling me up as I removed them. I laughed, "I'm just trying to get your uncomfortable clothes off." He chuckled, "Ya know what would make me more comfortable?" I laughed, "I bet I could guess." He started kissing my neck. "Babe, you are very drunk. You will probably pass out soon. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. He continued and let out and "mhmmm." I let him do what he wanted until he was finished. He collapsed into me, "Man, that was great." I kissed his forehead and his eyelids that were now closed. "Goodnight, my love. I love you. Happy birthday," I said. He smiled and kissed me back, "Goodnight, I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

April 23rd

It was my birthday. Ed was wrapping up the first leg of his album release tour. He'd be home tomorrow for about 2 weeks then he was touring again for 7 months straight. I haven't seen him since his birthday. I missed him more than I've ever missed anything in my entire life. I've spent the whole time he's been touring alone in our house, wrapped up in his flannels and bed sheets, watching Fresh Prince. Which is nice but it'd be much better with him by my side. I've also been working like crazy, trying to keep myself busy. I was really dreading today. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was face time.

"Good morning baby! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, love."

"What are you doing today? Having any fun?"  
"No, I'm working then coming back home and going to bed."

"Kelsey Jade. You have to do something."

"No, I don't. I don't want to do anything because I don't have anyone I care to do anything with. So I will stay home."  
"Kels."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay babe. I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

I was miserable because In all honesty, all I wanted to do was spend my birthday with Ed. As I was slipping on my dress the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to be greeted with several packages at the doorstep. The note on top was in Ed's hand writing and said:

 _Kelsey,_

 _I know that I'm not there right now but I still wanted to make your day special. Thank you for loving and supporting me. Thank you for standing by my side. I know this isn't any easy relationship to be in since I'm always gone but I am so grateful that you are who I am in this with. I wouldn't change it for anything else in the entire world. I hope you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world inside and out. I feel so incredibly blessed every single day knowing you are mine. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you more than every single mile between us and I can't wait to hold and kiss you. I hope you like all of your gifts. Happy birthday, baby. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you with all my heart x_

 _Teddy x_

He bought me little thoughtful gives like some of my favorite make up products, souvenirs from places he's been, some perfume, some roses, clothes, a purse, some of my favorite American snacks and candies and a couple movies. I called him and thanked him. Even from half way across the world he could make me smile. That is something I wish everyone could experience. I am so in love with this boy. I truly don't know how I got so lucky. Now, I was really late for work. I rushed out the door and hurried to the studio. When I got there it was filled with balloons and I had more roses from Ed waiting on my desk. He was too much. I sent him a text to let him know I got them and tell him I love him. The day seemed to take forever. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. I was finally able to leave at 6. At 6:30 the doorbell rang again. My favorite meal and dessert from my favorite restaurant was being delivered to the door with a bottle of champagne. At 6:35 I got a Face time call from Ed. He was so excited that all his surprises worked out. He told me to go watch a movie and relax and he'd talk to me in the morning so I did.

I was about to go to bed at 11 P.M. when the doorbell rang again. I tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. After the third time I got up to get it. When I opened the door, there stood Ed with a dozen roses. I automatically started crying. "Surprise, baby! I'm home," he said, taking me into his arms. "I thought the tour didn't end until tomorrow?" I asked. "Nah, it ended yesterday. Today was just traveling home," he explained with a smile. He kissed me. "You are seriously the best," I said kissing him back. He smiled, "Can I join your party?" I let him in and we sat at the breakfast bar and talked for a while. I was so glad he was home. This was a perfect end to my birthday. I missed him so much. Nothing was better than being able to fall asleep in his arms that night.


	17. Chapter 17

The day after my birthday we packed up and left for Ireland. Ed wanted me to meet his family and the next two weeks was the only time I'd be able to do so for another seven months. I wasn't complaining though, I've always wanted to go to Ireland. I just knew I didn't want to go alone. The trip there wasn't very long, just a couple of hours. It was nice to spend some alone time with him since we haven't gotten any of that in months. I missed him more than anything else in the entire universe. The whole ride there his hand was on my thigh. I longed for his touch and now I finally was able to experience it again. It was magical. This is what I lived for. We talked for hours about his tour and what I'd been up to while he was gone. He's continued the meet and greet tradition that we started at Wembley and is loving it. Small talk was nice. I was just happy to be in his presence.

When we arrived his grandmother ran outside to greet us. I'd already met his parents and brother. Now it was time to meet his extended family and grand parents. "Oh, Teddy!" She said wrapping him in her arms. "Hi Granny!" He said returning the hug and kissing her cheek. "Oh, this must be Kelsey!" She said releasing him and hugging me. "Hi," I said, hugging her back. "Oh it is so nice to finally meet you! Little Teddy over here has told us all so much about you," she continued. We picked up our bags and carried them into the house. We planned on staying for a couple days. We entered the house, which was filled with several family members. We went around the room and I was introduced to everyone. He had a gigantic family, but it was comfortable. After we unpacked we went downstairs and joined everyone else. We ate a ton of food and drank a lot of beer. Luckily, his family seemed to like me.

The few days we spent in Ireland went by extremely fast. We then flew to Spain for a week's vacation before heading home to London to get everything prepared for Ed's tour. It all rushed by. Before I knew it we were standing on the steps to our housing kissing goodbye. Seven months without each other. I'm not quite sure how we are going to handle it. I know understood the saying, "distance makes the heart grow fonder," better than ever before.

A month later…

Teddy and I face timed every single day, multiple times a day usually. It was my lunch break at work and he decided to face time me.

"Hey baby!" He exclaimed as I opened the call.

"Hello my love!" I said back with a huge smile.

"How's your day going?"

"It's going good! Tired and missing you though. What about you? Where are you?"

"I'm good. I'm missing you too, a lot. I'm in Texas. I've just been sitting around writing all day. Which is part of the reason I'm calling now."

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"I wanted to play for you this song I'm working on."

"Okay, sounds good! I'm ready when you are!"

He set up his phone and started playing me a song he called, "Little things." It was clearly written about me and all of my weird, "little things." But it made me smile. He must have really been missing me is what the song was really saying. God, did I miss him too. When he finished playing he looked up from the guitar.

"What did you think?" He asked.

I smiled.

"It was really good babe. Makes me miss you even more."

"It doesn't sound silly?"

"No. I mean it's a love song. But it doesn't sound silly. It's a cute song. If you have a recording you better send it to me."  
"Do you really like it that much?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do." I said with a laugh. He was very hard on himself. It's as if he didn't know he was talented.

"Okay, I will definitely send you it. I know it's a cheesy song. But I just miss you so much. I miss all those things about you the most."  
"I miss you too. But it will fly by. One month down. It'll be alright."  
"Yeah, we will get through it."  
"Exactly. I love you babe."  
"I love you too, darling."

"I've got to get back to work but you keep writing and being great."

"Alright babe. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright, love."

When we got off of face time he sent me the recording of little things. This became a song I listened to over and over again. It is what got me through the next 6 months of loneliness. I kept myself extremely busy so it went by super fast.

6 Months Later….

Tonight was the night. It was the closing of Teddy's tour. He was playing a, "homecoming," show in London. His plane landed at 3 and his show was at 7. I decided to work until 2 and then meet him at the airport. I made sure I looked extra nice today for my man since he hadn't seen me in 7 months. It honestly made our relationship much stronger. The whole time I was at work I was staring at the clock waiting for it to hit 2. At 1:59 I ran out the door and sped to the airport. I couldn't wait to see Ed. I made a sign that said, "Over 24 million beats of my heart, waiting for you to make it skip. Welcome home, baby!" I waited impatiently until I saw my beautiful boy running towards me. I ran and jumped into his arms, greeting him with a kiss. There were fans in the airport waiting, too. "Oh my gosh, I have missed you so much," I said between kisses. "I missed you too," he murmured against my lips. He set me down and took my hand. We walked over to my sign that I had dropped. He picked it up, read it, and kissed me again. "I love you," he said with a smile. I smiled back, "I love you too." As we walked through the airport he took some pictures with fans and signed some autographs. It took us a good 45 minutes to make it out of the airport.

When we finally were able to exit we went straight to the venue. "I can't even explain how happy I am to be home," he said, gripping my hand tightly. "Ugh, I know. Do you know how lonely it is without you?" I replied with a laugh. "Man, I can imagine. I know how lonely it is without you on the road," he said back, kissing my hand. When we got to the venue we had to get straight to setting up and sound check. "One last show then I'm all yours," he kept reminding me. I think he was really reminding himself. While he was sound checking I picked the fans for the meet and greet. Once I had picked them all we went in and he met them one by one. The joy on his face when meeting fans was absolutely priceless. I loved it. It never got old. After the meet and greet was over and the fans were escorted to their seats, he re-warmed up his voice. I missed the sound of him singing so much. When it was time for him to go on stage he kissed me and I walked down to stand front row. It was nice to see him perform again. We were in a room full of thousands of people but it felt like it was just him and I.

Near the end of the set he asked the fans if he could play two new songs. "So as many of you know I've been on tour for 7 months straight. Which means today was the first time I've seen my girlfriend in 7 whole months. Well, being away from your significant other for that long is one of the hardest things to do. One day I was sitting in a dark hotel room in Texas, missing her, and what I got out of it was this song," fans started screaming, knowing what song was to come, "this song is quite sappy. I will not lie. But when you're away you start to miss the little things. This song is called little things." He started singing it, looking me in the eyes the whole time. Every single fan, sang every single word. It was much different finally seeing it live. But I loved every minute of it.

After he was finished with little things he began to discuss the next new song. Which was a song I'd never even heard of. "Okay, so right before I left for tour I went on vacation to Spain which is what inspired this song. I wrote it one night in the hotel we were staying in on the beach. It is a very quiet song, so if you guys could keep it down during it, it would be awesome. This song is called Tenerife Sea," he explained. It was another love song about me. This one took my back to the beautiful beach we spent a week on in Spain. The song was a lyrical masterpiece talking about how in love he was with me and how if this was the last thing he ever experienced it would be enough for him. It made my heart melt into a puddle on the floor. I even shed a few tears which wasn't common for me. Why did he not tell me about this song?!

He finished up with his performance the went backstage, where I met him. "Why didn't you tell me about that song?!" I asked. He laughed, "I wanted to surprise you!" I smiled and kissed him, "I love it." He kissed me back, "Good, we have plans tonight. Go change. Your outfit is in the dressing room." What could he possibly have planned? When could he have even planned it? I kissed him and went off to get ready. I had a fitted black dress and heels waiting for me, along with a back full of make up and stuff to fix my hair. The dress was a bit fancy so I was assuming we were going to some sort of after party. When I was finished getting ready I went into the main dressing room to find Ed struggling with a tie. I walked over and helped him put it on. "There," I said, finishing it up and kissing him lightly. He looked in the mirror, handed me my clutch and took my hand. "Let's go," he said with a smirk.

He led me to the car, opened my door and let me into the passenger side. He then walked around the car to the driver's side and got in. I asked him a million times where we were going but he wouldn't tell me. We ended up at my favorite restaurant. When we got inside, it was empty except for one candle lit table with a large bouquet of roses waiting on top of it. We had a nice meal then he decided to take me for a nice walk through the city. We got to a beautiful, well-lit spot, over looking the water when he stopped and look at me. "I love you so much," he said as he kissed me. "I love you too," I responded.

"Kelsey Jade, I know it is not easy to be with me. I know it is extremely hard. It is an emotional battle when I'm gone and I know this is true because it's a battle for me too. I am so glad you've stayed. I'm grateful for your unconditional love and support. Neither of us are perfect, we make mistakes, we upset each other and sometimes we have problems. But I can honestly say this last two years with you has been the best two years of my entire life. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel about you. No one knows me like you know me, no one ever will. I have thoroughly enjoyed growing with you, learning about all of your little things, traveling the world with you, spending every single night by your side. I cherish every late night we've spent together, laughing until dawn. I am so lucky to know you, to love you, and to share my life with you. When I look into your eyes, I see the future. I see the rest of my life. I see our children running and playing. I see us at 80 years old, holding hands, in rocking chairs. I would love to continue to grow with you, to grow with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you. I am so in love with you. Kelsey Jade, will you marry me?" He said, dropping to one knee.

My hands flew over my mouth and I started crying hysterically. I could barely get out any words. "Yes!" I finally said. He slid a beautiful, huge, diamond on my finger then, stood to kiss me. I noticed photographers and my eyes widen. He let out a little laugh, "These one's are actually hired." He wanted to capture the surprise. I continued to kiss him, as they took pictures. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked. He smiled, "I had it planned before we went to Spain." I couldn't believe this was all really happening.

We finished up some photos then went home. I wanted to call all of the important people in my life to let them know before the tabloids did. My parents and Lily were so excited. Lily couldn't believe we actually stayed together in the first place. She really couldn't believe we were getting married. To be honest, I couldn't believe it either. I felt like I was in a dream. But the dream was actually a reality. I wonder what his fans will say…


	18. Chapter 18

When I thought my day couldn't have gotten any better, I went home and got to sleep in his arms all night. This is something so small that so many people take for granted, but it's something I never will. It was nice to get undressed and put on our pajamas, to brush our teeth, to sit in silence as we finished our last social media updates for the day together. It was just amazing to know he would be there tomorrow when I woke up. We were able to talk face to face, not through a computer screen. We were able to kiss goodnight. Nothing could beat that. I was able to feel his arms physically around me and hold his hand. I could hear his heartbeat and his breath slow as we drifted off to sleep. I was so in love with this man. Now I knew he would be mine forever.

The next morning we woke up in the same position we had fallen asleep in. I looked up at my beautiful fiancé's face and smiled, "good morning." He smiled back and kissed my forehead, "good morning." We just laid there in silence for a while, soaking it in, since it had been a long time since we last did this. "I love you," he whispered, breaking the silence. "I love you too," I said, searching for his beautiful blue eyes. We went downstairs and had some breakfast. As we were eating he decided to put up one of the pictures the photographer had taken last night on instagram and twitter. It was a photo of him on one knee and my hands over my mouth. He captioned it, "#feyonce #shesaidyes #notasinglelady." Mine was a little more extravagant, probably because I'm a female. I put a picture of us kissing, the one on his knee, and one of my ring. I captioned it, "I knew yesterday was going to be perfect, mainly because I knew after 24 million beats of my heart, you'd be able to make it skip again. Man, was I right. You didn't just make it skip…you made it stop. Last night, my best friend asked me to marry him and I couldn't say yes fast enough. I am so incredibly lucky to love you. Thank you for being my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life. I can't wait to spend forever by your side. #myboy #fiance #loveofmylife #sheeriowedding."

Within seconds we were receiving thousands of messages about our engagement. I was kind of nervous about this because I had no clue how the fans were going to react. The fans that followed my tumblr asked for a play by play on our entire night. I told them about meeting him at the airport, the meet and greet, the show, the new songs then, how the proposal actually happened. Most of the fans were ecstatic and very supportive. We did get a bunch of hate though. Not everyone is happy with Ed marrying me but that's okay. He loves me and that's all that matters.

We spent the day on the couch, watching movies. We knew going out would just cause a paparazzi frenzy today so it was best to stay in. We wanted things to calm down before we did anything else. We discussed possible dates and such, but nothing too seriously yet. I would obviously have to plan a trip to New York to get help from Lucy. After all, she is my best friend. I still feel like I'm in a dream. But it's all real. This is real life and it's mine.


	19. Chapter 19

Day two of our engagement was a bit different than day one. Today was made decisions and started the planning. We woke up around 10:30. I made us breakfast. We sat at the breakfast bar to discuss some wedding things.

"Alright, baby. First things first, what's our date going to be?" He asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I want a spring or summer wedding. You?"

"That sounds good to me. This year or next?"

"Well, if we do it this year we only have 7 months to plan it. So that's up to you."

"I would marry you right this second, honestly. So, 7 months is fine, if you think we can get everything done before then."

I smiled.

"Sounds good. June 22nd?"

He smiled back and kissed my hand.

"June 22nd."

"Colors?" I asked.

"Mint green and pink?"

"Perfect. Where do we want to have it?"

"Castle Howard in Yorkshire?"

"Have you been thinking about this?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes," I said with a giggle.

"Sounds good. I'll book it. Music?"

"DJ would be best."

"Wedding song?"

"Hmm. I want to walk down the aisle to the tune of Tenerife Sea. Is that too cheesy?"  
"Baby, it's whatever you want."

"It's your wedding too."  
"I know, but I'm happy if you're happy," he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, great. Song for the first dance should be Shut Up and Dance by walk the moon. You can choose one too."

"We will also dance to Wonderwall by Oasis."

I smiled, "Perfect."  
"You're perfect."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, who's going to wear what color?"  
"Boys green, girls pink?"

"Sounds good."

"Do you want to hire a decorator?"  
"Ugh, yes please. I have ideas but I don't want to be bothered with putting them together."

He laughed.

"Me either. I'll call the girl who did Matt's wedding."

We made a few phone calls to set up the planner and give her the info we already had. Planning a wedding in only a few months can be challenging but we can't wait to get married. After she had all of the information I started planning a trip to the states. I always dreamed of getting my wedding gown at Bridals by Lori in Atlanta, so that's where we were going. I planned a weekend to go with Lucy. I didn't really want to be away from Ed but it was all right. It was just a couple days. We also figured we'd get bridesmaid dresses at the same time. I didn't have a lot of female friends. But I did choose 4 bridesmaids. Lucy, Lily, Taylor, and Kate were my bridesmaids. Lily and Lucy were my best friends from the states. Taylor Swift had become a close friend and was thrilled to do it. And Kate was a new friend from London that worked at my studio. I left for Atlanta tomorrow. We were all going to meet there, except Kate who was going to fly with me. We had a huge suite rented for the weekend.

After a long day of wedding planning and going back and forth with the planner we were finally able to lay in bed. "Do you really have to go tomorrow?" Ed said, against my neck. "Well, do you want me to marry you?" I asked. "More than anything else in the entire universe," he replied. "Then, yes," I said with a little laugh. "I can't believe in a few months you're going to be my wife," he said in disbelief. "Me either, Teddy, me either," I murmured. "We need to get legit engagement pictures done," he said. I nodded in agreement then curled up next to him. "Get some rest baby," he said, kissing my forehead. "I love you." I looked up and kissed him, "I love you too."

The next morning I got out of bed and ran around like a mad man making sure I had everything for the weekend away. I showered, got ready and packed last minute items. "You good?" Ed asked when I finally came downstairs to eat. I sighed, "I'm good." He came over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me, "good." We enjoyed a nice breakfast together then loaded up the car. He drove me to the airport. "Have fun. Don't forget to come home to me in a couple days," he said, while kissing me goodbye. "I won't," I said with a laugh. "I love you," he said. I smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
